Ashchu&Misty
by plainoldme1
Summary: Ash and Misty Confess their love gets pretty dirty in later chapters so its pretty much a Pokemon Smut Stroy With a Bit of Romance. Rated MA for sex, language and lots of kinkiness ;
1. Chapter 1

Ashchu+Misty=?

Disclamer: I do not own pokemon

Chapter 1

The New Found Love

We find our heroes struggling to get through the forest on their way to Incognito Town...

"Hey you guys, I think that we should rest here for the night," said Brock. "Sounds like a plan," said Ash and Misty at the same time. After dinner They decided to go to bed but ash couldn't sleep. 'I wonder if Misty feels the way about me that I feel about her?' Ash thought.

Ash decided to wake Misty up. "Hey Misty," Ash whispered. "Yes Ash?" Misty answered. "Um would you come with me? I have to talk to you and its very important," Ash said. Misty replied "Ok," and she followed Ash to a nearby clearing.

"Misty?" Ash said, "Do you love me?" Misty replied, "Yes Ash, I do," then she picked him up and kissed him on the lips, her tongue begging for entrance. He obliged as his tongue also explored her mouth.

WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT, WHERE WILL THEY GO FROM HERE, WHY AM I TALKING LIKE THIS? WE WILL FIND OUT WHEN I WRITE CHAPTER 2!

Please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Ashchu+Misty=?

Chapter 2

That Night's Fun

As they stopped kissing Ash asked, "Misty, will you please have sex with me?" Misty looked at ash and asked, "While you're still a pokemon?" Ash replied, "Yes Misty, this may be our only chance."

After a few moments of thought, Misty agreed. "How shall we do this baby?" asked Misty. "How about you suck my dick?" Ash replied. Misty then said "Ok hun," then winked at him and took off her clothes. Misty started sucking Ash's four inch dick very fast. Ash began to moan, "Harder baby, harder. Ohhhhhhh." Misty winked and started to lick his dick like a popsicle, while also blowing gently on the tip.

After a few minutes of this Ash said, "Ohhhh baby, i'm gunna cum!" Then the little Ash/Pikachu came in her mouth and all over her face and breasts. She began to lick the cum from her breasts and invited Ash to eat her pussy, Ash agreed and stuck his little tongue into her tight pussy. After a few minutes Misty began to moan, "Ohhh Ashy, please fuck me hard with your dick!"

Ash agreed, taking out his tongue and sticking his dick into her tight twat causing her to moan uncontrollably. Misty began shouting, "ASH I'M CUMMING!" as her juices started squirting out all over Ash's dick. Ash smiled and said, "SO AM I BABY!" as he shot his seed into her pussy. Then they fell down together and kissed each other holding each other tight while they licked the cum off of one another.

One hour later, Misty was dressed and they were clean, they got into Misty's sleeping bag together cuddling.

When they awoke, Broke was staring at them, his jaw gaping. "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED LAST NIGHT!"

* * *

What will happen, what will they tell Brock? YOU'LL SEE IN CHAPTER 3!

Please R&R


	3. Chapter 2 Altrernate

Alternate Chapter 2

That Night's Fun

As they stopped kissing Ash asked, "Misty, will you please have sex with me?" Misty looked at ash and asked, "While you're still a pokemon?" Ash replied, "Yes Misty, this may be our only chance."

After a few moments of thought, Misty agreed. "How shall we do this baby?" asked Misty. "How about you suck my dick?" Ash replied. Misty then said "Ok" She winked at him and took off her clothes. Misty pushed Ash against a wall and got down on her knee's, sucking and licking on Ash's dick. She started sucking Ash's four inch dick harder and harder until she was deep throating him. Ash began to moan, "Harder baby, harder. Ohhhhhhh." Misty giggled and started to deep throat him harder, while also blowing gently on the tip. She could feel the tip of his dick hitting the back of her throat over and over again. She started to play with his ball sack, squeezing it. ash moaned even louder and came into her little mouth as Misty giggled.

After a few minutes of this Ash said, "Ohhhh baby, i'm gunna cum!" Then the little Ash/Pikachu came in her mouth and all over her face and breasts. She began to lick the cum from her breasts and invited Ash to eat her pussy, Ash agreed and stuck his little tongue into her tight pussy. After a few minutes Misty began to moan, "Ohhh Ashy, please fuck me hard with your dick!"

Ash agreed, taking out his tongue and sticking his dick into her tight twat causing her to moan uncontrollably. Misty began shouting, "ASH I'M CUMMING!" as her juices started squirting out all over Ash's dick. Ash smiled and said, "SO AM I BABY!" as he shot his seed into her pussy. Then they fell down together and kissed each other holding each other tight while they licked the cum off of one another.

One hour later, Misty was dressed and they were clean, they got into Misty's sleeping bag together cuddling.

When they awoke, Broke was staring at them, his jaw gaping. "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED LAST NIGHT!"

* * *

What will happen, what will they tell Brock? YOU'LL SEE IN CHAPTER 3!

Please R&R


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Explanation

"Well, Brock" Ash began, "Misty and I found out that we both love each other." "Yeah, what he said," said Misty. They left out the finer details as they told him, not mentioning the fun of the past night.

After breakfast, the trio cleaned up the campsite and left to find their way to the next town. After they got to the town they hit the Pokemon Center, getting a separate room for Ash and Misty. Brock didn't ask why, thinking that he had a pretty good idea what they wanted.

They later bought dinner from the nearby Ramen shop, the owner surprised to see a pikachu eating Ramen at the table. After dinner they settled into their rooms, Brock wondering what was going on in that room...

Well that's chapter three, stay tuned for more my peepz XD


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A Bit of Sexy Fun

Ash jumped into Misty's arms after she closed and locked the door, then something amazing happened, Ash became human again, which caused Misty to drop him,and also meant that he was naked.

"Oh baby, you're you again!" squealed Misty.

"I Know my sweet little sakura," said Ash just before he kissed her.

"Are you ready Ashy?" Misty asked in her innocent voice.

"You know I am Sexy," Ash said winking at her.

Misty laughed as Ash pined her to their bed and ripped off her clothes.

"Misty, should we use a condom?" asked Ash.

"No, I want to have your baby Ashy," she replied

"Ok Mist," Ash said.

As he started to thrust into her, he said, "Misty Waterflower, Will you marry me?"

Misty looked up at him, her eyes watering, and said, "YES ASH I WILL MARRY YOU!"

"Looks like you're going to be Mrs. Ash Ketchum," said Ash happily thrusting even harder into her.

"Yeah Ashy," Misty said even happier than him.

Ash kept thrusting and laughed when he realized that Pikachu had come out of her pokeball and was watching them masturbating.

Misty did not see this but yelled out, "OOHHHH ASHYYYYY FUUUCCCKK MEEEE HARDER!"

Ash obliged thrusting harder and faster then the two of them screamed in unison, "I'M CUMMING!" as her juices flowed all over his dick and he shot his seed into her.

"Baby, that was better than last time," Ash said as the two of them held each other close while laying there on the bed.

Misty then said, "Yeah it was Ashy, but I want to do this," she said as she stuck his dick in her mouth and massaged it with her tongue.

"OHHHH MISTY!" Ash moaned as he pushed her onto himself and then saying, "Take it all in baby!"

Misty was all too happy to oblige to his request, she began to deep throat him.

Ash then managed to moan out amongst his pleasure, "I'M CUMMING!"

Misty giggled as she swallowed all of his seed.

Ash asked her, "Do you want me to return the favor Mist?"

"Hell yeah Ashy," she replied.

Ash went down to her pussy and licked it gently, pleasure shooting through Misty's body with every caress of his tongue. Ash kept licking and started to finger her gently, first inserting one finger, then two, three, four, and then finally all five fingers from one hand pumping in and out while he licked her pussy.

Misty then moaned, "ASHY I'M CUMMING!"

Ash then licked her juices from her body and the bed around her. "Baby that was fun," Ash said as he and Misty drifted to sleep.

This is the Penultimate chapter to this story but it will continue later, so these two will e having much more fun.

XD


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The Next day

Ash and Misty woke up, kissed each other, and then got dressed. Laughing as they thought about the previous night and how they were to get married.

"Mist I can't believe that you and I are getting Married," said Ash.

Misty replied saying, "Neither can I baby."

Brock walked in as the two of them kissed.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Brock yelled in shock.

"Um, hey buddy," Ash said to Brock.

"Did you guys..." Brock trailed off.

"Um Yeah," Ash and Misty said in unison.

"HOLY SHIT!" exclaimed Brock.

"I feel like I'm intruding," said Brock.

"Nah buddy, we were gunna come get you so that we could leave," Ash said.

"Wait a minute, ASH YOU'RE HUMAN AGAIN! HOW?" Brock yelled

"We don't know," Ash replied, "It happened when we had sex."

"WOW!" exclaimed Brock.

"I KNOW RIGHT!" Misty said as they all readied to leave.

As our heroes leave the Pokemon Center they meet a girl named Tatianna who asks to travel with them for awhile. So our group leaves town, Ash and Misty holding hands and Brock Trying to woo Tatianna, who insisted on being called Tater Tot.

Well, that's it, see you in the sequal!


End file.
